Kelly's Home
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Dr. Kelly brings Dr. Animo into his home after the latter loses everything due to a sudden fire, but there's one catch. Dr. Animo can remain with him if he doesn't try to steal the now repaired Verities.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 characters belong to their rightful owners and not to me.

''You are going to be a wonderful addition to my pets,'' Dr. Animo said to a tarantula. He grinned at the spider until it ran to the corner of its tank. *Maybe I'll purchase the tarantula next week* he thought. Dr. Animo wandered in the pet store and found food for a variety of his animals. He gathered food before he walked to a counter. After purchasing food, he stepped out of the shop.

Dr. Animo carried two bags on his way home. Curiosity caused him to tilt his head to one side when he saw four people near his apartment.  
His jaw dropped with his bags as soon as he viewed fire within the building. He imagined his animals screeching in his burning home before he gasped.

''My animals!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed with sudden wide eyes. He ran around the people and paused when fire prevented him from entering the apartment. He turned his head and scowled at the viewers. ''What was the cause of the fire? Why aren't my pets outside?'' Dr. Animo inquired. He thought he recognized the people as other tenants, but he rarely interacted with them.

''Faulty wiring. To answer your other question, the fire started very quickly and consumed everything,'' one man said.

Dr. Animo's eyes widened in absolute shock. ''When did the fire start?'' he asked.

''Ten minutes ago,'' the man said.

*I have to save my pets* Dr. Animo thought. Focusing on the fire, he ran to it before arms wrapped around his waist. ''Release me this instant!'' he exclaimed. He struggled, but it was no use. Dr. Animo found himself in a car until the door was closed.  
''I must save my animals!'' he said.

Dr. Animo faced the driver as the car moved on the road. His shocked expression came back while his eyes widened again.


	2. Chapter 2

''Kelly?'' Dr. Animo glowered again. ''What are you doing, Dr. Kelly?'' he snapped.

Dr. Kelly glanced at Dr. Animo as he drove. ''Saving you from fire,'' he said.

''My pets were trapped in the burning building!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed.

''Perhaps your animals already perished,'' Dr. Kelly said.

Dr. Animo gasped and shook his head in disbelief. ''I should have remained with my pets.''

''Where did you go before the fire?'' Dr. Kelly asked.

''I purchased food for my animals in a pet shop,'' Dr. Animo said to the other man. Puzzled, he tilted his head very slowly.  
''Why did you save me?'' he inquired.

Dr. Kelly smiled. ''It was the right thing to do.''

''Do you remember when I used my transmodulator to revive a Tyrannosaurus?''

Dr. Kelly frowned before he nodded at a snail's pace. ''The Tyrannosaurus almost devoured me,'' he said.

''I attacked you since you won the Verities. I deserved the Verities!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''Do you recall when the Verities shattered?'' Dr. Kelly inquired.

Dr. Animo glowered another time until he nodded. ''The Verities was my award!'' he exclaimed. He trembled with rage as he focused on Dr. Kelly. ''What's the actual reason why you saved me from the inferno?''

''I don't hold grudges,'' Dr. Kelly said.

Dr. Animo frowned as his eyes widened. ''Where did you drive from?'' he asked.

''I ate supper within a restaurant. I was on my way home until I saw you near the burning apartment.''

''How long am I going to remain with you?''

''That depends,'' Dr. Kelly said until he found himself by his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Animo's eyes were wide for another reason. Suddenly curious, he got out of the car before he followed Dr. Kelly into his home.  
He found himself in Dr. Kelly's living room. He noticed a great looking sofa with a large television set on one of the shelves.  
Dr. Animo saw something on another shelf. That was when he gasped in a loud tone.

''The Verities!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed before he approached the shelf. Although the award was glued together, visible cracks remained. He glowered again and faced Dr. Kelly. ''The Verities is rightfully mine, Kelly! I deserve that award! I should be recognize...''  
His eyes became bigger as soon as Dr. Kelly frowned and placed a finger on his mouth.

''How long you remain with me depends on if you touch the repaired Verities. I'm a nice guy, but it takes hours to fix shattered awards.  
Try to steal the Verities again and you will have to locate a new home, Dr. Animo.'' He lifted his finger.

Dr. Animo saw a framed photo on the wall before he scowled. It was a picture of Dr. Kelly accepting the Verities years ago. A younger Dr. Animo happened to be in the picture. The past Dr. Animo frowned at Dr. Kelly as the latter accepted the award that was rightfully his.

''Are you thirsty or hungry?'' Dr. Kelly inquired. Wishing to distact Dr. Animo, he touched his shoulders and turned him so that he faced the sofa. ''I could order Chinese food for your supper, Dr. Animo. Maybe we could go to a restaurant.''

''I am not hungry!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''Perhaps a glass of water will cause you to relax,'' Dr. Kelly said in a thoughtful tone.

''I am not thirsty!'' Dr. Animo exclaimed.

''In case you're wondering about where to slumber, there is one bed in a guest area,'' Dr. Kelly said.

''I'm not exhausted,'' Dr. Animo said to Dr. Kelly.

''What are your plans for this evening, Dr. Animo?''

Dr. Kelly observed Dr. Animo shrugging for a moment.

''I guess I'll rest,'' Dr. Animo said.

''I thought you weren't exhausted, Dr. Animo,'' Dr. Kelly said.

Dr. Animo stretched. ''I guess I'm sleepy now,'' he said. He followed Dr. Kelly again and found himself in the guest area.  
The bed appealed to him before he collapsed on it.

''I'll open a window in the living room in order to let some air into my home,'' Dr. Kelly said.

Dr. Animo closed his eyes and fell asleep. After two hours, a crash caused him to open his eyes. He stood and ran into the living room.  
He gasped as his eyes increased in size.

''The Verities!'' Dr. Animo muttered as soon as he viewed the shattered award on the floor. He had to repair the object before Dr. Kelly woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

''Are you trying to steal the Verities again?'' Dr. Kelly asked while he scowled and entered the living room.

Dr. Animo faced Dr. Kelly before he gasped another time. ''Kelly! When did you get out of bed?''

''A few seconds ago. You never answered my question,'' Dr. Kelly said.

''I woke up after I heard a crash. The Verities was already shattered when I stepped into the living room.''

Dr. Kelly continued to scowl as one eyebrow ascended in disbelief.

''Why would I break the Verities?'' Dr. Animo asked.

''Maybe the Verities slipped out of your hands after you tried to take it again?''

Dr. Animo's jaw dropped in shock until he glanced at the open window. Frowning, he faced the other man. ''Do you remember opening one of the living room windows earlier?''

Dr. Kelly nodded before he gasped and faced the open window. ''The wind knocked the Verities down!'' he exclaimed.  
He walked to the window and closed it. A sheepish expression formed on Dr. Kelly's face as he turned to Dr. Animo.  
''I apologize for accusing you of trying to steal the Verities. I'll repair the award tomorrow,'' he said.

Dr. Animo's frown remained. He observed the entire living room before his shoulders slumped since there weren't any animals.  
*I'll never be with my pets again* he thought. Tears streamed down his face until he sobbed.

''Are tears your way of apologizing for almost killing me with a revived Tyrannosaurus?'' Dr. Kelly asked. In order to comfort Dr. Animo,  
he touched the latter's shoulder.

Unlike the Verities, Dr. Animo's heart was shattered beyond repair as he sobbed due to his deceased animals.

The End


End file.
